


Morning Delight

by Icelilly



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icelilly/pseuds/Icelilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning after Finland's birthday bash and the storm that crashed the party is still ongoing. But that doesn't keep them from getting cozy under the sheets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Delight

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for the Surströmmiakki Fest! I told myself I wasn’t going to do NSFW FinSu again for the fest but alas here we are. It didn’t quite turn out the way I wanted but I was heavily pressed for time during these few weeks. 
> 
> Some minor EstDen is present. The prompt was "Morning" (with the optional "Storm" prompt).
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I don't own anything but the story itself. but the story its self.

The wind howled outside and its power echoed around the bedroom when Finland came out of his sleep. The white curtains were open showing the dark and gloomy storm that pounded against the house. Finland had his arm wrapped around Sweden but rolled over to check the clock. However, there were no numbers to be seen on the device. That's when he remembered the storm had started late last night while the six of them were together celebrating his birthday. They didn't let the power outage deter them from their celebrations. They had huddled under blankets by the fireplace, telling jokes and stories with drinks in hand. It was the best birthday he could have wished for.

Despite the power being out, his phone was nearby and the clock had read '9:37 AM'. He groaned into his pillow. _Did we really oversleep?_ , he wondered. Finland pulled the covers off and he shivers slightly when the frigid air brushes against his bare torso. He quickly grabbed his housecoat and slid into his cozy blue slippers. Ignoring the sounds from outside, Finland noticed how quiet the house really was. _Was everyone still sleeping?_ he mulled. He took a peek at the room across the hall, the room Norway and Iceland were sharing, and the two men were still sound asleep, though their single beds were pushed together. Finland didn't question it but made a mental note to fix it when the group would leave in the coming days. He then made his way to the room next to his and Sweden's, the room where Denmark and Estonia were in. The two men wee fast asleep as well. He noted how close they were, with the two of them forming a spooning position and Denmark's arm wrapped around him protectively. He promptly shuts the door and makes his way back to his room, not feeling that famished nor the need for coffee just yet. They can sleep in for just a little while longer. He tosses his housecoat on a nearby chair and frees himself from his footwear before slipping back under the warm sheets. Before he knows it, a pair of arms pull him closer. A giggle escapes his lips and the two men share a brief kiss.

“Good morning. I didn't wake you did I?” Finland asked as he stroked Sweden's hair.

“No. Just wakin' up now. 'm cold...”

“The power is still out. I don't feel like getting up to start a fire. We've got all these blanks so let's cuddle to stay warm.”

Sweden welcomed him with open arms. Finland nuzzled him, his head resting on his muscular chest while Sweden's fingers traced the various scars on his arm, a reminder of the hard battles the two of them fought together, and the ones they fought alone. But he happily notes the goosebumps forming on the man's arms and the slight jump and shift in position. Sweden chuckled. He forgot how ticklish Finland could be.

Finland on the other hand was much more bold than his partner, and gave Sweden's upper body a good feel. He loved to feel every inch of him and was known to get a little cheeky, much to surprise of Sweden when they begun to date. But Finland was doing his best to keep himself from going overboard. They had guests in the nearby rooms and last thing he needed was them asking questions at the breakfast table. But oh how challenging this was, Finland reflected. His scent always brought a sense of nostalgia and want with his mind flashing back to the moments they shared bare together. Sweden's pyjama pants were dangerously low on his hips. With just a simple pull, he could easily remove them and-

“Ya 'kay Fin?”

“I want you,” Finland sputtered out. Sweden's face became red and couldn't muster any proper sentences, but did manage to say a simple “Now?” Finland's cheeks turn pink and nods.

“I know it's late and we have guests but... maybe just something quick? Like we could use our hands or I could go down on you and-”

“No, no, it's 'kay,” Sweden interrupted, “Hands are fine.”

Sweden looked away embarrassed but he wants this as much as he does. He was shy when it came to love, and the act of sex was no different. Never would he make the first move nor would he do anything without his permission. Finland was always the one calling the shots and that suited him just fine. Sweden sighed when he felt Finland press his lips on his. It always started with a kiss, however this one was more eager than usual. They stripped each other down and tossed their garments on the floor. Being as bold as he was, Finland moved down and placed kisses all around his chest as he slowly stroked his partner. Sweden groaned in displeasure. Finland was being painfully slow and he was doing it on purpose. He gently pulled on Finland's blond locks and whimpered.

“Not so shy are we now?” he teased. He uses his free hand to cup a feel of Sweden's buttocks and places more kisses around his neck and jawline.

“Ruosti, it's okay to touch me.”

Sweden nearly melts when he hears his name roll off Finland's tongue. He liked it when he spoke Swedish to him, but he loved hearing him speak Finnish more. He doesn't hesitate anymore and his hand makes its way down to Finland's cock. He gives him several long and slow strokes but quickly changes the pace by toying with the tip. Finland gasps, “Oh _Ruosti._ ”

He said it again. And Finland is rewarding him with faster strokes. Sweden's toes begin to curl and he feels that pool of heat in his stomach. He wishes he wasn't, but he was close. His face is red and his body sweaty when he shuts his eyes. The feeling was overwhelming and he can't bare to tell him to slow down.

Finland could feel Sweden was close. Sweden bit his lip to keep himself quiet but it did no good as moans would escape from him. Finland whispered something in Finnish and though he didn't understand what he said, it was enough to bring him to edge and release himself on their white sheets and into Finland's hand. Sweden buried his face into his pillow to keep himself quiet but his muffled moans could still be heard. When Sweden came down from his high, he was heavily breathing and a little incoherent. But he heard little whimpers and it was then he put two and two together and remembered Finland still hadn't finished and was barely touched. The feeling of guilt hit him. He was being pampered by his lover and yet he barely gave anything in return. Sweden wouldn't let him have that when in the heat of the moment, he pushed the covers off and got in between his legs. He took his partner's semi-erect cock and began to stroke it like before, only to add his mouth to the mix as he used his tongue to tease the tip. Finland gasped. This is exactly what he wanted.

It wasn't long before Sweden's hands were replaced entirely by his mouth when he took in all of him. Finland was adoring the attention, letting out quiet moans and repeating chants of Sweden's name to show his appreciation. But he wasn't going to last for long and roughly grabbed Sweden's hair as a sign to pull back. He did just that when reached his peak, letting shades of white splatter onto Finland's stomach and in between Sweden's fingers as he stroked him dry; his body occasionally twitching as it rode out the wave of his orgasm. Finland panted heavily as he slicked his hair back. They caught each other's gazes and Finland's goofy grin brought out a laugh from Sweden before the two men shared a prolonged kiss. When they parted, Sweden pulled the covers over them and cuddled, just as they did before.

“Ahh _Estland..._ ”

Their eyes flew open.

“Did you hear something?” Finland asked.

The two of them stayed quiet for a moment when they heard the sounds of laughter mixed with moans coming from the next room.

“Is that-?”

“'s Dan.”

Neither one said anything after that, instead deciding to get themselves cleaned up. Lots needed to be done, including the making of brunch and coffee. Sweden pulled himself up and gave himself a good long stretch. Looking out the window, he noticed the storm was beginning to die down so it'd be a perfect opportunity to go and shovel.

“I'll get coffee started okay?”

Sweden nodded and out the door Finland went. The sounds from the next door were a little more audible with their door open. Sweden didn't want to listen but it was difficult to block out, and judging from the sounds of it, Estonia was the one calling the shots, much like Finland does with him. Though he admitted the man was charming, he had never imagined Estonia as the one to play the lead role like Finland. Denmark was bold and prideful. The thought of letting anyone take the wheel from him, so to speak, seem almost almost unheard of. He would have to be extremely good to let anyone top him.

And Estonia is, quite possibly, doing just that.

“Must be a Uralic thing,” he mused.


End file.
